ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace King (CZW)
Background Eric Carr (born March 30, 1982) better known by his in-ring name, Ace King, is an American professional wrestler currently performing for CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling), where he is currently in his second reign as World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, King has been a two-time Intercontinental Champion, with the added distinction of being the first to hold the Intercontinental Championship in CZW history. He is also a former North American Tag Team Champion with El Pablo, with whom he teams up regularly to form The Five Star Gamblers. King is one of two partners in the talent agency known as ThunderKing Media, the other member being his protégé, former SCW Global Champion AC Thunder. Growing up under the bright lights of Las Vegas, Eric Carr wanted to do something that would surely make him the greatest entertainer to ever come out of “The Entertainment Capital Of The World”. While living in Las Vegas, he saw countless headlining bands come in and out of the city, and thought that he might one day want to make a living in the music industry in some capacity. However, his family thought otherwise, as they wanted young Carr to become a doctor... Or do something that made him a lot of money. Because he was in such strong disagreement with the rationale of his family, constantly escalating into physical and verbal altercations, Carr fell into a deep depression. Eventually, Carr found himself immersed in the world of gambling, as he always loved the concept of taking a chance. After a short time, he found that he was quite good at it despite being so young. He was well on his way to earning a World Series Of Poker bracelet, when he decided to leave the table for a moment to use the bathroom. In his travels, he heard loud cheering coming from a different area of the casino. Curious, he followed the sound of the cheering, and what he found was an independent wrestling event taking place. It was at this point that Carr decided that he wanted to become a professional wrestler, much to the dismay of his family. Training Mexico Carr’s search for wrestling training led him south of the border to Mexico, where he found Jose Lothario, the same man who trained wrestling legend Shawn Michaels when he was younger. Lothario took Carr under his wing for eighteen months, taking the time to perfect the craft of wrestling before officially declaring the young Carr to be “ready for the ring”. It was in Mexico that Carr developed the gimmick of a gambler who loves to take risks in the name of entertaining all audiences. When it came time to choose a name for this character, Carr immediately came up with Ace King, in homage to his favourite pocket hand in Texas Hold ‘Em Poker. Independent Circuit Following his graduation from Lothario’s strenuous program, the man now known as Ace King immediately began to actively seek opportunities to wrestle just so that he could get by. However, his hopes were crushed when inquiries made to WWE and TNA were emphatically rejected. Not wanting to allow his dream to die, King then began taking independent bookings. After about ten months on the independent circuit, he received a call from Derek Damage, the chairman of the fledgling promotion known as Combat Zone Wrestling. Combat Zone Wrestling 2008 Beginning Having been made curious by the offer made by Damage, King wound up joining Combat Zone Wrestling, believing that this was to be his big break. On January 10, CZW held its first edition of War Zone in Rochester, New York, with the only match on the card being a Rumble For The Gold to determine CZW’s first World Heavyweight Champion. Making his entry at #21, Ace would end up making it to the Final Four of that match, only to lose the match to CZW’s first World Heavyweight Champion, The Zodiac Thrilla. Intercontinental Title Run On the January 17th edition of War Zone, held in Phoenix, Arizona, King was placed in a 5-Man Battle Royal to decide who would be the first to hold CZW’s Intercontinental Title, along with Mack Beaudin, Andrew Arashavin, Jeremy Dart, and Chris Dee. Ace went on to outlast all four men to become the first Intercontinental Champion in CZW history, ultimately defeating Mack Beaudin with a Blackjack Bomb. However, shortly following the end of that match, Beaudin, who had also been eliminated from the Rumble For The Gold by King, turned heel, engaging in a ruthless assault of King with a steel chair. The following week, King was placed in an 8-Man Tag Match with then-World Heavyweight Champion'The Zodiac Thrilla', then-CZW X Champion'El Pablo', and ”The Serial Thrilla” Matt Stylez against the team of Mack Beaudin and newcomer Jesse Montana (Who combined to form The Upstarts), along with Caleb Walker and Adam Swinger, which King won with a Blackjack Bomb on Adam Swinger, followed by a Pablo Splash. Once again, King was attacked after the match (as was El Pablo), this time falling victim to both Mack Beaudin and Jesse Montana. This match was the first sighting of the stable that came to be known as AMP XTC. The next show was Evil Intentions, where King was scheduled to defend the Intercontinental Title against Mack Beaudin. King won the match and retained, despite attempted interference from Jesse Montana, Jacqui Rhodes, and The Lovely Zoe. The next week, King teamed up with El Pablo to face The Upstarts. They lost the match thanks to the use of brass knuckles by Beaudin on El Pablo. However, following this match, King, Pablo, and Matt Stylez fought the tag-team known as Street 2 Street on the ramp, officially signalling the start of the AMP XTC era. AMP XTC After the events of the previous War Zone, in which AMP XTC formed, King was then booked to compete against Jesse Montana in a singles match in Baltimore, Maryland. Ace emerged victorious in this match, rolling Montana up for the pinfall. Ace’s winning ways continued in Boston the following week, as he made Tim Timmons tap out by using the Big Slick, a reverse figure-four. Unfortunately for Ace, his winning streak came to an abrupt end at Broken Hearts, Broken Bones, as he lost the Intercontinental Title to Mack Beaudin in a Three Levels Of Pain Match, which is considered to be one of the greatest matches in CZW history. After losing the second stage of the match, Beaudin tied Ace to a tree (Which is something King is constantly teased about to this day), gaining a huge advantage in the third stage, a Ladder Match. Ace was shockingly able to make it back to the arena, but he couldn’t quite get to Mack before he grabbed the Intercontinental Title. Meanwhile, El Pablo and Matt Stylez had much more success on that night. El Pablo defeated Tim Timmons in a Greenhouse Match to retain the X-Title, while Stylez (who had become one-half of the Tag Team Champions only one week earlier) defeated The Zodiac Thrilla (The other half of the Tag Team Champions) to become World Heavyweight Champion, leaving Ace as the only stable member within AMP XTC without a title belt. Following Broken Hearts, Broken Bones, CZW went overseas for the first time, making its first stop in Sydney, Australia. King and Ruthless Aggression (Whom he had attempted to befriend only a couple weeks earlier, only to be surrounded by rampant rumours of romance and ultimately given the cold shoulder) were scheduled to face Mack Beaudin and The Lovely Zoe. Ace won the match for his team after hitting the Blackjack Bomb on Beaudin. The following week saw Ace team up with stablemate and friend El Pablo once again in the Tag Team Tandem Match, LIVE from Tokyo, Japan. This match was originally designed to determine the #1 Contender to the World Tag Team Titles, but due to The Zodiac Thrilla’s long-term injury (Jesse Montana ran over him with a car at Broken Hearts, Broken Bones), then-CZW Commissioner Michael K. Farley announced that Matt Stylez and The Zodiac Thrilla had been stripped of the belts, making the Tandem Match a Championship Match. Ace and El Pablo survived until the very end, only to lose the match to Tokyo natives and debuting tag team The Dragon Society, who pinned Ace after Matt Stylez hit him with the World Heavyweight Championship. This match marked the first time that Ace had been pinned in a CZW ring (His other defeats were in a Cage Match, Three Levels Of Pain, and a Tag Match where El Pablo had been pinned). Immediately following the conclusion of the Tandem Match, Commissioner Farley appeared on the entrance ramp to announce that Ace would be facing his best friend, El Pablo, in the main event on the next episode of War Zone, with the winner facing Matt Stylez for the World Heavyweight Championship at Road To Glory the following week in Hamburg, Germany. Sensing that this was a blatant attempt by Farley to attempt to disband AMP XTC for good, Ace and El Pablo still gave the fans a show to remember in Sheffield, England, only a few miles from El Pablo’s hometown. El Pablo wound up winning the match, but both men wound up handcuffed to the ring by members of The Upstarts while the Upstart females took turns beating down Ruthless Aggression, as Ace could only watch helplessly from the ring. As a result of being defeated the week before, Ace King was then placed in the Co-Main Event of Road To Glory: An elimination-style match simply known as the Tower Of Power, along with Special Ed Covey, Mack Beaudin, newly anointed Upstart member Shawn Waters, new CZW acquisitions Kris Kash and Rave, Ronnie McNeil, and first-round opponent Tim Timmons. The winner of this match would become the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and fight for the belt at No Remorse. For the second time in five weeks, Ace made Tim Timmons submit, this time to his newest submission maneuver, the All In, and he made the ascent to the second cage to fight Ronnie McNeil after 7:54, which was the quickest time of the four quarter-final matches. In the semi-final, Ace and Ronnie fought a brilliant match, with Ace coming out the victor with a Full House square to Ronnie’s jaw after 17 hard-fought minutes, bringing Ace’s time within the structure to an even 26 minutes. McNeil then planted Ace with Flawless after being eliminated, which hampered King’s efforts to get to the top structure of the cage. Once he did get up to the top, however, he found himself face-to-face with Upstart killer Special Ed Covey, who had recently become a friend of Ace and El Pablo. Ace and Ed fought an incredibly long match at the top of the structure before Ace finally put Ed away with a Blackjack Bomb from the top rope, securing himself a title shot at No Remorse against either one of Matt Stylez or El Pablo, both of whom he considered friends at the time. However, only moments after his match concluded, Ace (along with the entire CZW fanbase) watched in horror as Matt Stylez turned heel, retaining the World Heavyweight Championship in the process. The following week, Ace, El Pablo, and CZW President Alan Fiscus were booked to face Jesse Montana and Matt Stylez in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match on War Zone in Beijing, China. However, as War Zone hit the airwaves, Ace was blindsided and brutally attacked in the parking lot of the arena by a masked figure following a heated argument with Ruthless Aggression, leaving him concussed, and his status for his World Heavyweight Championship Match at No Remorse was called into question. However, only three weeks later, Ace made his return to CZW in London, England, ambushing Matt Stylez while disguised as a fan. Shortly thereafter, Ace revealed Stylez to be the attacker back in Beijing, which put a permanent end to the AMP XTC era. World Heavyweight Championship At No Remorse, Ace finally got his World Heavyweight Championship Match against Matt Stylez at Madison Square Garden in New York City, hoping to set the mind of the seemingly unwell Stylez straight, even if it meant taking the World Heavyweight Championship from him. Ace was still struggling with the prospect of fighting a man he had trusted as a brother only one month earlier minutes before the match was scheduled to start. However, a completely unexpected event occurred. New York native Ruthless Aggression (who had become Queen Of Combat by this time) found Ace backstage and spoke to him. Shortly thereafter, the completely unexpected happened... Ruth stepped up and kissed Ace, signalling the beginning of a potential relationship between the two of them. Finally, Ace went out and fought Stylez, with El Pablo at ringside doing commentary. After an intense match that went back and forth the entire way, Ace finally planted Matt with a third Blackjack Bomb, winning the match and becoming World Heavyweight Champion. However, all was not right in CZW on that night. Earlier in the night, Alan Fiscus and Jesse Montana had competed in a Riot Match, with stipulations for each man should they succumb to the five-count of a Riot Match. If Alan Fiscus were to lose, then Jesse Montana would become CZW President for a month. If Montana were to lose, The Upstarts would be forced to disband for a month. Fiscus wound up winning the match, only to have Derek Damage intervene and state that Montana would still become President for a month while The Upstarts were disbanded. President Montana was scheduled to have an “Appreciation Ceremony” the next week on War Zone. Naturally, having a bitter hate for Montana as an Upstart, new World Champion Ace King didn’t like the thought of an “Appreciation Ceremony” at all. He, along with El Pablo, thought that the ceremony needed a little bit of... horseplay. As a result, they, along with a few friends, decided to act upon that thought. Subsequently, a familiar name was able to rise from the ashes. Revival Of XTC To open the episode of War Zone from Montreal, Quebec, Ace and El Pablo came out and announced to the Montreal fans that AMP XTC had been reborn as Team XTC, with newly minted XTC members Ruthless Aggression (Who eventually became Ace's girlfriend), Special Ed Covey, Hellena, and of course, Loki. Later on in the night, after Ace defeated Matt Stylez in overtime of an Iron Man Match, Team XTC appeared and crashed Jesse Montana’s ceremony by appearing in animal costumes. While they got some humor out of it, it was Jesse who got the last laugh, as he immediately booked a Title match at May Massacre, a Triple Threat Match between Ace, Matt Stylez, and El Pablo, with one of the World Heavyweight Championship or the X-Title being vacated that night. On the final War Zone before May Massacre, Ace was ordered to face Jesse Montana in a Three Stages Of Montana Hell Match. Ace, being the proud fighter he is, ordered the rest of Team XTC to stay backstage during the match. Eventually, Jesse (With the help of six other wrestlers and guest referee Matt Stylez) was able to defeat Ace due to Ruthless Aggression coming down to the ring and throwing in the towel on Ace's behalf. After that match, Ace was considered lucky to be alive, let alone fighting at May Massacre the following week. Ace did make it to May Massacre, only to lose the World Heavyweight Championship back to Matt Stylez. Tag Team Title Reign After losing the World Heavyweight Championship, Ace’s focus turned to tag team wrestling. On the next episode of War Zone, The Five-Star Gamblers (Ace and El Pablo) were booked to face off against three other tag teams (Buck Evans and Dusty Davis, The All-American Nightmare and Jacob Havok, and The Samoan Wrecking Crew) for the newly created North American Tag Team Titles (later renamed the Global Tag Team Titles), which were created in the wake of the brand extension where Assault became a primetime show. Ace and El Pablo were victorious, thereby becoming the first team to hold the North American Tag Team Titles, in the process making Ace the first Triple Crown Winner in CZW history. At Summer Showdown, The Five-Star Gamblers successfully defended their gold against The Samoan Wrecking Crew (As chosen by the CZW fans) in an Extreme Crazy 8 Match. The following week, CZW rolled into Ace’s hometown of Las Vegas for the first time. Ace was booked to face newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion Jesse Montana in a match that, if Ace lost, meant that he would never be able to challenge for the title as long as Montana was Champion. Ace defeated Montana, thereby guaranteeing himself a match with Montana at ...And Justice For All in a match known as the Cage Of Justice, with newly minted face Shawn Waters serving as Special Guest Enforcer. In what may have served as an omen for his World Heavyweight Championship prospects, Ace lost an Iron Man Match to Buck Evans on the July 24th episode of War Zone. Ace was ultimately unsuccessful in his bid to become Champion for a second time, falling to Montana despite aid from Waters. After the match, Ace was attacked by an unknown assailant. The following week was CZW’s Tribute to the Troops Show, from Houston, Texas. King was scheduled to be in the Main Event, a Triple-Threat Match against Jesse Montana and Shawn Waters. King and Waters ended up drawing in the match, as both men slapped a submission on Montana. Shortly thereafter, Krimzon Blaze emerged and hit the Kode Of Silence on Jesse Montana, thereby anointing both Shawn and Blaze, once-bitter rivals who now form the tag-team Fire And Ice, as new members of Team XTC. The following War Zone saw a major monkey wrench thrown into the mix: Alan Fiscus revealed himself as the man who attacked Ace following his match, as well as claiming responsibility for interfering in El Pablo’s King Of Combat Qualifying Match against Rob Wright. He then took the opportunity to introduce the new stable Anarchy Rising, as well as stating his intent to challenge, along with ”Bad Ass” Matt Covey, The Five-Star Gamblers for the North American Tag Team Titles at CZW’s flagship Pay-Per-View, Hatewave. Fiscus and Covey, better known as The Two-Man Apocalypse, defeated The Five-Star Gamblers at Hatewave in order to claim the North American Tag Team Titles (Which had been renamed the Global Tag Team Titles earlier in the night). It was shortly after this match that Ace announced that he would be taking an indefinite hiatus from Combat Zone Wrestling. King’s final official CZW appearance in competition was as a manager for then-War Zone General Manager Gregory Grantham against Jesse Montana in a Red, White, And Blue Match on the September 11th edition of War Zone, which Grantham won. Afterwards, he would announce that he was going on hiatus. Hiatus Ace made a special guest appearance during Mack Beaudin’s Farewell Address on the October 3rd episode of Assault, handing him the Intercontinental Title that Mack had won from him back at Broken Hearts, Broken Bones. Apart of that, Ace had not been seen in Combat Zone Wrestling. However, that would all change soon enough. Return At Collateral Damage in Philadelphia, a new character appeared, and he would later become known as The Nagasaki Ninja, making his first appearance in CZW by attacking Matt Covey following the defense of his Global Tag Team Title. In the following weeks, the Ninja would continue to make various appearances in backstage segments ridiculing both Covey and Alan Fiscus. Finally, the Ninja was called to task, as he was made to face Alan Fiscus on the December 19th edition of Overdrive in a losing effort. However, moments after the conclusion of the evening's Main Event, the Ninja would reappear in the middle of all the chaos surrounding the ring at the time. He sought out Matt Covey and hit him with a Blackjack Bomb onto a ring bell. At this point, the Ninja unmasked and revealed himself to be Ace. The returning Ace then declared that he and Matt Covey had an Unsanctioned Match scheduled for Beginning Of The End, and that he wanted to fight Covey in order to avenge the attack on Ruthless Aggression a month earlier by Covey and Hellena, which caused a miscarriage for the then-pregnant Ruth. Covey, feeling bad about what he had done, took the unusual step of allowing Ace free reign to attack him for five minutes without fighting back, at which point Covey would declare his debt paid. However, the match ended in a No Contest when Covey landed a dropkick through the windshield of a car that Ace was attempting to run Covey over with. 2009 Stable Wars On January 9, 2009, CZW held a special One Year Anniversary Supershow, with the main event being a Stable Wars Chamber Match, pitting members of The Whole Damn Show''' (Matt Covey, Alan Fiscus, Eddie Rowan, Maynard O'Toole, and Bryan McNally)'' and ''The Elite Revolution (Eric Collum, Gregory Grantham, Karl Jackson, Mortius, Ronnie McNeil)'' against Team XTC, which had recently merged with Beautiful Agony, and the team consisted of '''''Ace, El Pablo, Krimzon Blaze, Mike Monroe, and Brian Kirkland. The stipulation of the match was that, if a member of The Elite Revolution was the last person standing, each person would have control over CZW for a week. However, if they lost, they would be forced to disband forever. Ace was the ninth person eliminated from the match after Matt Covey took advantage of a prone Ace by hitting Blow It Out Your Brains immediately following a top-rope Blackjack Bomb on Eric Collum. Alan Fiscus wound up being the sole survivor in the match, but not before the returning Jesse Montana revealed that he was aligned with Karl "The Jackal" Jackson. Grantham, Second Intercontinental Championship Reign The following week, in Monterrey, Mexico, Ace competed against Gregory Grantham and Eric Collum, with the winner advancing to compete in a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Evil Intentions against Maynard O'Toole and El Pablo. It was a miserable night for Ace, as Collum wound up winning the match after hitting Collumbine and pinning him. To add insult to injury, Grantham took advantage of a knocked-out Ace by hitting the 4.0 on him, which led to a match between King and Grantham being booked for Evil Intentions, with Ace emerging victorious following a Blackjack Bomb. The following week, Ace would go on to face Matt Covey once more, with Covey injuring Ace as special guest referee Ruthless Aggression, whom Ace had recently caught in a precarious position with Matt Covey before Evil Intentions, attempted to save him, only to find herself decimated by The Jackal moments later. Two weeks later, Ace would return to Combat Zone Wrestling, interfering in the Intercontinental Championship contract signing between The Jackal and Matt Covey, attacking both men and making the match a triple threat to be contested at Volatile Day. At Volatile Day, Ace would make history in becoming the first competitor to ever win the Intercontinental Championship twice, as he forced The Jackal to submit via the All-In submission maneuver, which was aided by the use of barbed wire around The Jackal's throat. Two weeks later, Ace and The Jackal would compete once more, this time for a spot in the Tower Of Power at Road To Glory, which was declared to be for the World Heavyweight Championship by Jesse Montana. As fate would have it, both men submitted to each other's submission moves at the same time, meaning both of them had qualified. The following week, Ace and The Jackal were forced to team up against the unlikely duo of Justin Marsham and Chris Ross, only to have The Jackal quit the match half way through, allowing Marsham, who had made some very critical comments regarding the legitimacy of Ace's second Intercontinental Championship reign, to pin Ace in his final match before going into his defense of the Tower Of Power at Road To Glory. Second World Heavyweight Championship Reign At Road To Glory 2, Ace King would go on to repeat as the winner of the Tower Of Power match, becoming the World Heavyweight Champion for the second time in his career. Ace defeated Karl "The Jackal" Jackson in the first round, and he defeated Eddie Rowan in the second round, before having to fight against Shawn Waters, who had turned on Team XTC at Volatile Day by attacking Krimzon Blaze in his match against Jesse Montana. In a long and hard-fought effort by both men, Ace would finally put Waters way with a Blackjack Bomb to seal his second reign as World Heavyweight Champion, in the process earning the distinction of being the first man in Combat Zone Wrestling history to hold two singles titles at the same time. Ventures Outside Wrestling Night Of Comedy When they’re not wrestling, Ace King and El Pablo can be found on the wildly popular XTC Production A Night Of Comedy With XTC. So far, two DVD specials have been made. The first special, which featured special guest Matt Stylez, was released on March 12, 2008, and its popularity spawned a second special, featuring special guests Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie, which was released on June 26, 2008. Currently, there are rumors floating around that a third Night Of Comedy may be in the works, although it is unclear when such a production would be released. Night Of Comedy has spawned a cult following, with classic Hoedown finishing lines “HIT PEOPLE WITH CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!” (From Night Of Comedy 1) and “JACOB HAVOK’S TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!” (Night Of Comedy 2) becoming wildly popular, along with any joke related to The Upstarts. Disney Recently, Ace and El Pablo were offered jobs by The Disney Corporation as tour guides through the Animation Studio. However, after seeing the inside of the building for themselves (Where they were horrified to discover that most Disney characters were sexual deviants), both men decided to pass on the job offers in favour of continuing with CZW. Roast Shortly following CZW's One Year Anniversary Show, Ace would go on to serve as the Roastmaster for CZW's 1st Annual Anniversary Roast, which he also organized and co-ordinated. The Man Of The Hour was newly minted World Heavyweight Champion Maynard O'Toole, and the evening featured special guest appearances from El Pablo, Matt Covey, Mike Monroe, Shawn Waters, Krimzon Blaze, Chris Ross, Brian Kirkland, and Eddie Rowan, among others. In Wrestling Finishers *''Blackjack Bomb'' (Psycho Driver) *''Jackpot'' (Rolling Thunder into a Shining Wizard) *''All-In'' (Gogoplata, submission) *''Train Of Consequences'' (Used only when teaming with Ruthless Aggression; Ace has Ruth in a chickenwing position before slamming her down on a prone opponent) Signature Moves *''High Roller'' (CodeBreaker) *''AK Roulette'' (Suicide Senton) *''Sinner’s Affliction'' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) *''Full House'' (Roundhouse Kick) Complete Move Set *''Dropkick (Standard or Missile)'' *''Spear'' *''DDT (Many variations, Tornado is the favourite)'' *''Atomic Drop'' *''Big Boot'' *''Mule Kick'' *''Neckbreaker (Corkscrew = Sinner’s Affliction; also uses Argentine Neckbreaker and Overdrive)'' *''Bulldog'' *''Knife-edged chops'' *''Slingshot Crossbody'' *''Clothesline'' *''Suplexes (German or Slingshot)'' Entrance Music *'Ace Of Spades' by Motörhead (Singles) *'Writing’s On The Wall' by The Tea Party (Five-Star Gamblers) *'Guerrilla Radio' by Rage Against The Machine (With Team XTC) *'Whose Fist Is This Anyway?' by Prong (With AMP XTC) Accomplishments *CZW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *CZW Intercontinental Champion (x2, current) *CZW Global Tag Team Champion (x1, w/El Pablo) *2008 Tower Of Power Winner Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1982 births Category:Ace King